Unforgetable Love
by cherrybosssomrules620
Summary: One Shot SakuraXGaara...My first fan fiction...summary sucks...Naruto the 6th Hokage sends Sakura with Ino and Temari to Suna to help out with the metic nins. Sakura and Gaara one shot.


My first fanfiction so please be nice.

I don't own Naruto. :(

AUTHER NOTE: everyone is 20, besides Gui Team and Konkuro and Tamari.

Unforgetable Love

Sakura's point of veiw

I woke up to a loud knock at my door. I raise up and got out of my bed. I walked to the door as the knock keep coming, but even louder than before. _'Man, I'm going to kill who ever that is at the door!' _, my inter screamed as I made it to the door.

I through open the door and saw a chunin. "What! Is there a fire?" I said sarcasticly, we both laugh. 'I bet this chunin thinks I'm a nut case.' I say to my inter. _Oh, but you are hehe.' _my inter said then soon faded into the back of my head.

"No, Lady Sakura, the Hokage needs to see you." the chunin said the turns to leave. I shut the door and change into my ninja uniform. I walk out of my apartmant and shut and lock the door behide me.

'I wonder what Naruto wants. It better be good for getting me up.' I say in my head as made it to the Kage Tower. _'Maybe it's a mission to Suna and we might get to see Gaara-kun, again.' _inter say dreamly. 'Yeah maybe.'

Gaara and I have been friends since I healed him and his brother back when the Akatuski tried to take Shukaku out of him. I realized I like him about six months after that.

I knock on Naruto's door when I get there and don't open till I hear "Come in." I open the door to see Ino and Tamari sitting across from Naruto.

I shut the door and walk over to sit beside Ino.

Ino hasn't been in Kohona for three year since she married Konkuro when she was 17. "Hey Ino, Tamari. What are you to doing here?" I ask them. Before they got to say anything Naruto started talking.

"They are here to escort you to Suna. You will be staying there for six months. Your mission is to help train medic nins. If you need more time tell Gaara and he will tell me, okay." Naruto explain. I only heard "escort to Suna".

'I'm so excided I can't believe I get to see Gaara-kun again, yay!' I say in my head. "When do we leave?" I ask tring to hold my excitment down. "As soon as you pack." Ino answered for Naruto. I walk over to Naruto hug him and tell him "I'll see you later."

We exit the Kage Tower get my things and leave Kohona for Suna. The trip took us three days. On the way there I tell them I have a huge crush on Gaara. They tell me they already knew since I was 16. I ask how they knew and they say "A friend just knows." I take I take their answer because I think it's true.

When we arrive Gaara, Konkuro, and Shikamaru was waiting for us. They all was line up from youngest to oldest, Gaara in the middle. The girls race up to them while I walk up slowly.

Gaara is even more hott, than he was the last time I saw him. Three weeks ago. Man, I've missed him, even through it was a short time I've been gone. He is nearly 6'7 which is a foot and two inches taller than me.

Shikamaru and Konkuro comes up to me and gives me a bear hug at the same time. " We missed you little sister."they say at the same time.

They started calling me that since Ino marreid Konkuro, because Ino and I are like sisters.

"Yeah, I have missed all of yall, too." I say as I walk up to Gaara."Hey, Gaara." I say to him. "Hey, hey is that all I get?" he ask smurking.

"No, you get more because......" I trail off because I feel to very soft lips on mine. I close my eyes and he deepens the kiss.

We break apart because we hear cat calls. I turn around and see Ino and Tamari smile for ear to ear and Konkuro and Shikamaru wesling. Gaara hits them in the head with his sand and grabs my hand and led me to his house.

*Time Skip* 

I have been here for one year now, and within that time is how long Gaara and I have been to together. We have move our relationship to the next level. I have been pretty sick lately so Ino has arranged to see me.

I told her that I can feel a new set of chakura and she places her hand on my stomach and feels it to. She has me do a pergance test to see if it positive. She leaves the room and within 30 minutes she comes back with a ear to ear smile.

I look up to see her. "So what the vertic, Ino." I ask her as she sits down. "It's positive!" she say and start to jump up and down. I join her saying,"Oh my god, I can't believe I am going to be a mother, yay."

"I need to go tell Gaara, do you want to come." I ask her she nods her head and we do a couple of hand signs and appear in the his office. Gaara looks up from his papers and Konkuro turns around. "Are we desturbing anything?" Ino ask as she sits down on Konkuro's lap.

"Nope." they say in union, as I walk over to sit on Gaara's lap. "I have something to tell you." I say to Gaara. "Oh is it privet, should we go?" Konkuro ask me, I look at him and shake my head. "You might be inturested in it to." I say and turn back to Gaara.

"Okay, so what is it, Sweetness?" Gaara ask me. "I'm pregnant!" I say as his eyes goes wide and his mouth drops, then he starts to smile. "You mean I'm going to be a father?" he ask me I nod my head, and he picks me up and spins me around.

He set me down and turns to his desk and open a drow and gets something out. He walks up to me and kneels down on one knee. "I want to do this romanticly, but there isn't a better time than this. Sakura, you make me so happy and you are the only one I have ever feel in love with. Will you be my wife. will you marry me?" he ask.

"Yes, yes,yes, yes. I will be your wife." I say he slips the ring on my finger and kisses me.

Normal point of veiw

They married and had four kids. She moved and lived in Suna. They became the most powerful couple in all history. They even made the bond between Kohona and Suna even more powerful and stronger. They live happy ever after. (that is so cheesy but I do love that line. :D)


End file.
